1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hypodermic syringe needle caps which prevent the needle from being contaminated by the ambient environment whenever the needle cap is located thereover, while also preventing a user of the hypodermic syringe, such as a nurse or doctor, from being accidently stuck by the needle. Further, this invention relates to those hypodermic syringe needle safety caps which may be reinserted over a hypodermic needle in a safe manner, without any danger of the user's fingers being stuck by the hypodermic needle in the process. More particularly, this invention incorporates a plastic protective peripheral flange around the opening through which the hypodermic needle enters the needle cap, wherein the protective flange blocks the needle from coming in contact with any portion of the user's fingers holding the needle cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hypodermic syringes have a cylindrical barrel with a large open end through which a plunger is placed and a small open end on which a hub is placed. The cannula needle is affixed to the hub. A cannula cap or sheath is secured over the needle after the needle is sterilized. In this manner, the needle is maintained sterile until used by the medical attendant or doctor.
The cannula cap is air tight and may be made from plastic. By preventing contaminates from the ambient environment from reaching the needle, the cannula needle is maintained sterile. Further, the cannula cap helps prevent the needle from being broken as well as the needle from sticking a user handling the syringe.
French patent no. 61,444 dated May 4, 1955 discloses a cannula cap having a conical shaped body with a front open end and a closed back end (see FIG. 7). The forward most portion of the cannula cap engaging the hub of the syringe is located at the front end thereof. A peripheral flange around the front open end extends radially out from a longitudinal center axis of the cannula cap.
French patent no. 2,311,556 dated Dec. 17, 1976 discloses a cannula cap having an elongated body with a front open end and a closed back end where the forward most portion of the cannula cap engaging the hub of the syringe is located at the front end thereof.
Canadian patent no. 728,465 issued Feb. 22, 1966 to William H. Gottschalk discloses a sheath or cap molded out of thermoplastic material. It is provided with a front open end into which the cannula is inserted and a closed back end, whereby the front open end snugly engages the outer surface of the needle mounting collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,839 issued May 31, 1988 to William R. Tarello et al discloses a cannula cap with an open front end and a back closed end whereby the front open end is affixed to the hub of the syringe.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.